Son of the Devil
by Revan Shan 2077
Summary: lily and James Potter may have died that night but they had a secret there son had another father Lucifer Morningstar the Devil himself how will the world react to the son of the devil when he gets to Hogwarts(SLOW UPDATES)
1. Chapter 1

Son of the devil

Prologue

Lily and James smiled at their son who was cooing in his mother's arms making them both smile down at him he was perfect. But the couple had a secret James could not have children an Injury he had suffered during a prank done by Sirius. Sure James blood adopted the child to make him his heir

But who was the child's real father, well he was a delightfully handsome devil known as Lucifer Morningstar who served as the child's Godfather much to Lucifer's amusement and annoyance.

I know what you're thinking how did lily and James potter end up meeting and having the devils child? Well that's simple they prayed for a favour and Lucifer was on earth at the time.

But it was not to last for this night was October 31st 1981 and not faraway the Dark Lord Voldemort was making his way to the potter's home to end the young potter boy who was said to hold the power to defeat him…..how right he was about that.

James held off Voldemort for as long as he could he had already sent a message to Lucifer hopefully the devil would arrive soon, sadly James while a good fighter was no match for Voldemort and was cut down.

Meanwhile lily was holding little Damian who was not very happy that he had been woken up by his mother and loud bangs his mother smiled he was so much like his father, " Damian you are so loved be safe, be strong," laying him in his crib the door was blow off revealing the dark lord.

Voldemort sneered at the girl but before he had a chance to speak she attacked with the killing curse taking him by surprise its seems the lady potter had a dark side,

"You will never have my son beast, lily yelled at him her emerald eyes burning with anger, and "I will die before you will harm him!"

Getting tired of this Voldemort disarmed her of her wand with an evil grin he killed her.

Turning to the child he fired of a killing curse with no remorse only to watch in horror as a pair of tiny white wing appeared on his back and blocked his curse, "what the hell are you boy" Voldemort yelled at the child who glared his eyes going from emerald to hellfire red Damian opens his mouth but instead of a scream the fires of hell burst out Turing Voldemort into ash just as Lucifer arrived.

Lucifer was saddened by lily and James death but seeing his sons powers made him giddy with glee picking him up he smiled. "Let's go little one we have to ruin an old goats plans for you I need to send a letter to a good friend.

King Ragnok office

Gringotts bank

London

The leader of the goblin nation read the letter with a grin he was more than willing to do as Lucifer commanded after all it was Lucifer that helped them establish the bank centuries before. Looking back down at the letter again he sent his orders down to the bank workers.

Ragnok my friend it's been a while since we last spoke I am calling in a favour you owe me James and Lilly potter are dead and now there son well our son is in my care you are to seal the potter vaults and read the potter will at once no one but harry or myself are to be able to take anything from the vaults or estates you should soon receive a visit from old Albus attempting to claim guardianship over my heir so please inform him of the truth you should get a good laugh out of it .

Yours truly

Lucifer Morningstar

The goblin king smiled he was glad to help the king of Hell after all he had help them establish the bank it also helped that he hated Albus to, sending out the letters informing people about the will reading he burned the letter the goat had sent him.

Time skip 2 days later

The daily prophet members of the ministry members of the staff at Hogwarts and Albus little order group were at the will reading sadly Albus had not enough time to stop it's he was not very happy he needed the boy weak and willing to die for them.

Just before the deadline Lucifer Morningstar walked in with his signature grin on his face,

"Sorry I'm late I was making last minute additions to Damian's security detail to insure his safety."

The goblin king nodded with a small smile knowing the security detail was a group of goblins led by Lucifer's right hand demon Maze. The goblin began to read the wills starting with James.

"I lord James Potter- Gryffindor-Hufflepuff do with sound mind declare this to be my final will and testament to my son Damian potter-Morningstar I leave my titles estates and money's to be kept in trust by your other father Lord Lucifer Morningstar until your 11th birthday to my very good friend Lord Lucifer I leave you with the guardianship of Damian until his 17th birthday."

Albus was fuming James had left him nothing he left everything to the boy hopefully lily had more sense. As the goblin started to read the late lady Potters will.

"I Lady Lily potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin do with sound mind declare this to be my final will and testament. I leave all my lands titles Estates and moneys to my son Damian Potter-Morningstar to be held in trust by his other father Lord Lucifer Morningstar until he reaches the age of 11. As stated in my husbands will I leave the guardianship of my son to his other father Lucifer until his 17th Birthday"

The goblin smiled seeing the look on the old man's face as did many pureblood nobles but before Albus could confront the King of Hell he left the bank walking down a side walk and vanishing back to his palace where maze watched with a smile as little Damien giggled at a damned soul being tortured by a demon as he sat on his fathers throne.


	2. Chapter 2

Son of the Devil

Chapter 2

5 year old Damian was running down one of the many hallways of Hell as he chased a damned soul who tried to run seeing the fool in the distance he unfurled his wings and took to the air.

Flying just above him waiting for the right moment he could see Maze was waiting with a few other demons he dived and tackled the fool to the ground causing maze and the demons to laugh at the human who was no begging.

"Please please have mercy please I beg you I haven't done anything wrong I don't deserve to be here" he begged the young prince who merely raised an eyebrow.

"If you were truly innocent you would not be down here now would you, you would be with all the other boring fools in the silver city, Damien grinned at the human soul were they really all this pathetic.

" Please it was not my fault it was the devil that bastard made me do it he ugh," he was cut off as Damian's eyes burned with pure hellfire sending a shiver of fear down the backs of the demons as Damian slammed the human into a wall,

"Do not Blame my Father for your crimes you pathetic Human he does not make you do anything it's your choice that punish or reward you and you chose poorly, Turing to one of the demons dramos take this fool and pop his eyes out now!.

The demon torturer bowed his respect for the prince growing, "it will be done my prince".

Damian walked off with Maze following behind him his eyes were still hellfire red his small wings were still unfurled and just when he thought his day could not get any worse there was his uncle Amenadiel talking to her father who looked bored as Hell ( no pun intended) that was until he saw his son,

"Ah Damian my boy how was your first session with maze, Lucifer smiled his son was one of the main reasons he stayed in hell to keep him safe, Turing back to his brother he gave him a small glare.

"So brother to what do I owe this uninvited visit, what has the silver city to dull for you."

The first of gods angels looked at his fallen brother and nephew with a stern look why his father asked him of this he had no idea.

"Father wishes to see both you and Damian in the sliver city he wishes to see his grandson, also it's nearly his 6th birthday "

Lucifer looked at his brother in complete shock, his father was inviting him to the silver city so he could see Damian oh if only the Catholic Church could see that the devil being invited to heaven so god could see the devils son.

The Silver City

To the inhabitants the last thing they expected to see walking through the gates was the fallen angel himself but who was the little boy next to him they recognised maze she was the devils right hand demon. They were shocked however that none of the angels tried to stop them as they walked into the palace where the almighty lived with his family.

Lucifer was still unsure about this he was keeping a close eye on his brothers and sisters should this prove to be a trap, as they got closer and closer to the throne room he could see his father's form sitting on his throne. It did not take long for god to see them he smiled,

"Ah Lucifer you came it's good to see you son after so many years, I see you have brought Damian too"

God smiled at his grandson he was so much like his father when he was that age but that was sons ago, Damian being a child smiled and held out his hand "nice to meet you sir I'm Damian Morningstar"

That proved to be the start of one strange day for the devil he was happy that Damian was accepted by his father though it did hurt that god seemed to show more care for his grandson then his own son, however it seemed Damian had grown close to his aunt Azrael as he sat there his full attention on her as she told him stories of the silver city.

" Damian come here a moment", God's voice spoke loudly above the crowd cutting Lucifer from his thoughts as he watched his son walk over to the throne , " I would love for you to visit us here more often and I have someone who wants to see you" Damian and Lucifer were confused until they heard a voice behind them. "Damian is that really you".

Turing around quickly Damian eyes grew wide with happiness as standing there was his mother Lily Potter with tears in her eyes, "mother it's you!" Damian yelled with joys his wing unfurled as he jumped up and flew across the hall to his mother's arms hugging her tightly his pure white wings also hugging her as she cried tears of joy holding her a baby boy again.

After a while the mother and son parted as lily turned to Lucifer and hugged him " thank you Lucifer you kept him safe like you promised" Lucifer smiled as they both watched Damian hug Maze saying this was the greatest day ever his wings hugging her to as he had forgotten to put them away.

But soon it was time to return to Hell hugging his mother goodbye he Lucifer and maze left the silver city and returned to their palace in the depths of Hell. Meanwhile on earth in an old castle in Scotland a meddlesome old goat was plotting how to take Damian way from his father and into his guidance as well as control over the child's accounts and Hogwarts Itself. After all it was for the greater good there would be at peace under his guidance of course.

Sadly for him he had no idea that in just a few years he would see everything he had planned crash and burn around him after all you don't dance with the devil or his son cause you get burned.


	3. Chapter 3

Son of the Devil

Chapter 3

Ravenclaw manor

1991

Lord Damian Morningstar in the magical world he had the Potter,Peverell and founders votes making him the one of the richest in the magical world at the age of 8 he had taken his lordship and seats in the Wizengamot in a day that made many pure-bloods raise a toast at dinner.

Flashback

Young Damian Morningstar stood before the lords and lady's with an unimpressive stare as Albus Dumbledore attempt to prevent him claiming his seats walking past the old wizard giving a grin he learned from his father.

"My lords and lady's many of you were at the will readings of my beloved mother and father you all have witnessed over the past few years the chief warlock attempt to gain guardian over my estates. I ask you fellow wizards and witches do you believe this fool that my Father lord Lucifer Morningstar is an unfit parent"

What Dumbledore didn't expect was for the majority of the government to back Damian they approved his status as a lord of the realm and his place in the Wizengamot he moved his seats to the neutral faction and named his cousin Narcissa Malfoy as his proxy.

But right now he was enjoying a lovely breakfast with some of his guard's demons who Lucifer had tasked with keeping him safe when one of his guards reported in "my prince staff from Hogwarts School are here to see you".

Damian smiled looks like the games have begun he thought to himself as he gave orders for the, to enter. "My prince do we kill them" asked Barthes one of his top lieutenants Damian smiled he did enjoy their bloodlust.

" not unless They start something" Damian knew exactly why they were coming he had decided to take full command of his Castle as such the wards were his to control most likely they were annoyed that the wards had kicked them off school property. The group entered a losing with the minister and director of the DLME who knew that this would happen as Damian had informed her.

"Lord Morningstar it is a privilege to see you again" Minister fudge rambled on saying how it was a great privilege to be invited into his home. He was only stopped when albus spoke, "Damian my boy you…" he was cut off as the demons drew there weapons Damian lowered his tea cup which a sigh.

" That is Lord Morningstar to you headmaster after all you and your staff work for me as Hogwarts is mine by right , if I want you out of my castle that is my wish it will be commanded"

Leaning back in his chair he smirked a look that was making Severus angry as planned. "I have decided to place a garrison of my personal security at Hogwarts this year I shall be residing in the lord's quarters I will also be reviewing your work those who do not make my standards will be fired immediately"

Albus didn't like this Hogwarts Castle was his seat of power now it would have security patrolling it, now while that was good it was security that was loyal to Damian Morningstar not him he'll many of the security were ex Auror's who were not big friends of him or the ministry. But these body guards with the boy screamed deadly and evil he would have to keep an eye on the young Lord.

September 1st 1991

The students and their parents saw the express had a new carriage it was far grander then the others but no one could enter it as it was locked by wards only the lord of Hogwarts could open it. But who was the Lord of Hogwarts there was rumours that it was the potter boy well Morningstar now as he took his birth fathers name.

From the portal a young boy maybe 13 walked onto the platform with 4 guards in battle robes while he wore from what some Muggleborn's could tell was a tailored Armani suit with shades he walked past the now quiet crowd as he walked up to the Lords carriage. With a wave of his hand the doors opened allowing him and his guards to board only for the doors to close behind them so no one could enter, so the rumours were true Damian Morningstar was the new lord of Hogwarts Castle.

A few hours into the train ride

Plenty of students wanted to get into Damian's carriage the lord of Hogwarts was a power and rich title many girls and boys knew this. What many didn't know was Damian was already at work with a group of first years children of importance per say these children were Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Susan Bones, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, and Draco Malfoy These students children of death eaters would be his first he would mild them to be his loyal soldiers for when Tom managed to resurrect himself.

Oh yes Damian knew he didn't kill Voldemort that night as he would have ended up in Hell and would be suffering under maze's loving care as she skinned him alive again and again for eternity. But sadly the fool had made soul containers such a cheat honestly, he knew exactly where they were hidden but refused to go after them yet.

Why? Well simple he wanted to watch as albus and Voldemort played there little games exhausted their recourses then he would strike both down to Hell, but until then he would amuse himself with these humans Severus in particular Damian wanted to make his life torture after he learned it was him that told Voldemort the prophecy.

"Ten minutes to hogsmead station ten minutes to hogsmead station" Came a voice down the hall marvellous he would be at his new home, sending a quick command to the castle via his mental link he had a little surprise for the old fool and his staff.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Years 1 to 3

Albus sat in his office after the ending feast of what was Damien Morningstar's 3rd year back at Hogwarts, it had been a very long 3 years for the headmaster his power had been greatly reduced he was little more than a figurehead now days. yet whenever something bad happened in the school he no longer commanded he still got the blame.

In the boys first year a mountain troll broke into the school and nearly killed a group of children who were the heirs of powerful family's that had been saved by the guards loyal to the Morningstar boy whom he had requested to be in the great hall. As the boy had left the school to attended a meeting with the minister that he had not been invited to.

If that wasn't enough the DADA teacher he had hired before the boy took command of the school had been possessed by the spirit of the dark lord which he knew off but had told no one allowing him to nearly kill Damien.

But what scared him most of all was what happened to Severus, the man was found in his office screaming in fear his face completely pale screaming on and on about the Devil was in the castle the man was now in St Mungo's in London.

He had tried to get an informant in the boys circle but the child he had selected was not the brightest tool in the shed, indeed young Ron Weasley had blown his chance again and again with the young Morningstar which had led to a duel in the great-hall a duel the Ron lost horribly he was left in the hospital wing for a month with his injuries.

His 2nd year had been far worse that summer lord Arcturus Black had died leaving the lordship of house black in doubt Sirius was the eldest black male heir followed by Draco and Damian it was at Gringotts that they received the news.

Flashback

The goblin opened the will and began to read as the crowd waited to see who the next lord back was.

" I Lord Arcturus Black do state with sound mind this to be my final will and testament, to my nephew Lord Damian Morningstar I declare him lord of the Ancient and noble House Of Black.

Flashback over

It had caused shockwaves throughout the magical world he was already lord of 7 Houses now he had an 8th however it seemed the young Morningstar had found a loophole he absorbed the lesser houses into the Morningstar family meaning their seats in government were now unified meaning by law they could not be touched.

That year Damian had to deal with people being petrified thankfully only a cat was the victim as Damian's forces arrested the person responsible a Ginny Weasley, she had unleashed a basilisk on the school. The Wizengamot much to albus displeasure declared it an attempt on the life of many upstanding heirs to upstanding family's clan Weasley was declared guilty.

It was only Damian Morningstar speaking on her behalf that spared her the death sentence making his popularity skyrocket.

He was not looking forward to this year when the TWT was to take place at Hogwarts.

Silver city

Home of lily and James potter

Damian enjoyed these moments with his mother and stepfather while he was not close to James he still cared for him lily was currently hugging him in the garden unaware that Damian's aunts and uncles were watching with fondness remembering when lucifer was that small all those millennia ago.

Meanwhile at Ravenclaw manor things were not going very well as a group of wizards tried to gain entry to the estate only to be blocked by Damian's security guards.

"Now see here I demand entry to see the boy I am the senior undersecretary to the minister of magic and demand entrance" Came the annoying response once again as for the 5th time today the guards denied her access to the estate. But this time she had come with a group of ministry Aurors

" what's going on here" came a very familiar voice from behind the Ministry personnel sending a shiver of fear down there necks, for standing behind them was Lord Lucifer Morningstar himself with a contingent of his security forces these ones however were not demons but loyal former Aurors all of them had their wands drawn.

"L,Lord Morningstar I was just here to talk with your Heir about some important Ministry Matters" Dolores lied thinking he would by it however no Mortal can Lie to the Devil.

Giving his signature grin he turned his full attention to the undersecretary. "Tell me my dear what is it you truly desire".

To the shock of the ministry Aurors the undersecretary sang like a canary. " I want to gather dirt of the boy to knock him down so Cornelius will see how much I love him and want to please him in every way".

Dolores now completely embarrassed and scared of the elder Morningstar quickly left with her guards. Lucifer continued towards the manor he knew Damian was currently in the Silver City visiting his mother he had only arrived to tell him he was returning to hell until he got bored again.

Damian would return home later that night he would accompany his father back to Hell along with Maze as she had promised him more lessons on torture it also amused the demons when the condemned would meet a young boy who looked harmless only to allow his crimson eyes to appear and scare his victims to near madness.

When he eventually returned to Earth it was time for school to start again he however decided against taking the express after all why ride a train when you can fly. He wanted to get there quickly after all students from 2 other European schools were visiting one being from France.

Yes Damian had reached his sexual maturity at 13 when his father took him to an underground satanic party in Paris seeing so many mortals enjoying life awoke something in him he was found the next morning in bed with 4 beautiful 17 year old French girls by maze who was so proud, however not as proud as Lucifer who was laughing like a madman so proud that his boy had become a man.

As he made his way to Hogwarts he had no idea that at this very moment his meddlesome Almighty Grandfathers plans for him were about to come to be.

(Authors note) hey guys heres the next chapter hope you like it.

Revan Shan 2077


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Halloween night

Damian Morningstar was currently in his chambers with one of his many lovers. Yes, the young Prince of Hell had seduced many young women of the Hogwarts population both students and teachers this night's enjoyment was professor Aurora Sinistra the Astronomy Professor she was a wild witch.

Currently she was pouring them both some fire-whisky when the liquid started to slow down. "ughhh just when it was getting good. Uncle to what do I owe this interruption"

Damien sighed turning towards the dark figure near the window dressed in his dark robes his black wings still out.

"oh, Damian following lucifer's path already this poor mortal she does not know what she does" Amenadiel the first of Gods Angels looked at his only nephew he had hoped that he would be more divine but it appeared he took after his father too much.

Smirking at his uncle "Oh uncle Aurora knew exactly what she was doing and has been doing since she came into my chambers 4 hours ago, now what brings you from the Silver City"

"Your father has left hell again" was the response the young prince received from his prude of an uncle. Now that was strange it usually took lucifer a few years to get bored and leave Hell however he was dragged from his thoughts by his uncle voice.

"Damian focus he must return to Hell they must have a king father will not be merciful forever"

With that said his uncle returned to the balcony and took flight just as time returned to normal, he heard his guest giggling.

"oh, my Lord I need you to keep me warm I'm feeling cold without you". with a grin he turned to her with a grin knowing of maze could see him she would be overjoyed and probably ask to join.

It would be that morning he would find out that his name had come out of the goblet of fire making him the Hogwarts champion.

However, Damian just smiled no one noticed the quick look he gave professor moody or rather Barty Crouch jr as that who he truly was despite using Polyjuice no once can truly hide from the prince of Hell.

"despite this minor incident I shall however be glad to partake in these events I have already sent word to the DLME to investigate how this happened. But until then let the games begin."

The media of course had a field day with the news the young Lord Morningstar competing in the TWT was huge news the ministry was of course supporting him all the way Afterall he was a national Hero. Well that and the purebloods were scared shitless of his Father one Lucifer Morningstar a man who even the Dark lord truly feared and with good reason.

During the war Voldemort had tried to gain the support of House Morningstar when that failed, he sent a division of his best death eaters to kill him out of the 100 Death eaters he sent 1 returned half crazed yelling about the Devil how he incinerated his comrades with a mere gestor of his hand.

That night the Dark Lord awoke to his home in flames his bodyguards Dead escaping the Manor only to find the man he tried to kill standing before him his eyes burning with the fires of Hell.

That story always made Damian giggle as a child then again, the screams of the damned soothed him to sleep at night as a child too. But right now, he had a new goal win the Tournament and figure out old toms plan it made him tingle with delight what would this foolish Mortal try for his so-called revenge.

He was too busy planning he accidently bumped into someone looking up he met the blue eyes of the French champion it happened.

The Prince of Hell had soul bonded with a Mortal not just any mortal a grandfather dammed Veela as his life partner what the hell was going on.

Just like Damian Fleur Delacour was also in shock she was soul bonded the Morningstar Heir that didn't bother her what did was who and what he was. Like her he wasn't a normal human but he was a Divine Being the son of the Devil himself seeing images in her head of his hellfire eyes made her step back in fear like any sane person would however when she saw the hurt in Damián's eyes she knew she made a mistake.

Damian quickly left the hall heading back to his chambers Normally when someone found out who he truly was it never bothered him however this was his soul mate someone who grandfather had deemed to be his other half and she feared him.

His guards however had noticed and sent word to maze who was with Lucifer in LA as he had just opened his Nightclub Lux if anyone knew what to do it would be there King.

6 days later

The Day of the Wand weighing

Fleur could not feel more depressed Damian had not been seen for 6 days now his guards refused to comment as to his location only to say that he was working on important business for House Morningstar.

Just as they were about to wrap up the doors opened showing the said Damian walk into the room flanked by Maze and Lord Lucifer himself while the other in the room including Albus shivered with a tinge of fear of the man fleur was truly terrified Afterall this was the actual Devil and from the memory's she had seen his right hand Demon who was like an aunt or overprotective Big Sister to him.

"Lord Lucifer we did not expect to see you today welcome back to Hogwarts" Albus smiled while he didn't like the man he was not a fool Lucifer was powerful Dark but very powerful he had given his son free reign over his assets he had to get the man on his side for the coming war with Tom or at least to control Damian he could not allow another Dark Lord to rise how wrong he was.

Lucifer grinned "Albus your still here shocking really my boy must find it amusing to keep you around anyway let's get this over with" with that Lucifer had snubbed who many considered to be one of the greatest wizards since Merlin.

Ollivander was shocked by Damián's wand 13 inches Blackthorn dipped in the blood of an archdemon and a core he could not recognize it would not be until many years later that he found out that the wand was forged in both the Silver City and Hell itself before being gifted to Damian on his 7th birthday by God.

Once the ceremony was done the 3 beings left and began the walk back to damians chambers only to hear a voice call out to them it was Fleur.

Authors notes  
hey guys sorry for taking so long to update I lost all my saved chapters and have had to rewrite them only to hate them and change them completely. Hopefully I can upload regularly from now on but who knows until next time.

Revan Shan 2077


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fleur was beyond nervous here she sat in the Chambers of her Mate who was currently sitting at his desk drowning himself with copious amounts of fire-whisky much to her growing sadness she had done this to him.

However, she had bigger problems the Devil himself was staring at here is eyes while still normal had a deep hatred in them but also worry as he gazed at his son every so often but the Demon, she knew to be Maze was angry beyond belief.

Damien was very special to Maze like a little brother or nephew and to see him in this state hurt her it was only his voice in her head ordering her not to that prevented her from butchering this little girl who dared break his heart.

So, what he was the son of the Devil the Prince of Hell she wasn't human either she was part Veela what gave her the right to judge her Prince oh what he was.

"Well little girl it seems we need to have a talk." Fleur turned her head to the Devil as he spoke to her about Damian True self about how even thought he was the Prince of Hell it did not make him Evil.

"Damian I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Fleur spoke her voice full of regret while Maze didn't believe her Damian could feel her honesty leaving his desk he stood before her unfurling his wings allowing his devil eyes to appear much to the shock of his father.

Fleur stood in complete amazement the eyes didn't scare her and his wings were beautiful, slowly she reached out to touch them as her fingers touched, he white Feathers she was shocked they were so soft but gave off a feeling of warmth to her.

She pulled him close as the two embraced with Damians wings covering them without a care in the world Lucifer seeing he was no longer needed left with Maze.

"what is it like." Was her response to him looking at her with confusion clear on his face making her laugh? "I mean Hell and Heaven what is It like there."

Giving her a small smile. "The Silver City is fool of goody goody's a very dull place but I visit often to see my mother. And Hell, hell is where I was raised for most of my life the Demons are respectful of me purely because of my title."

To his shock fleur whispered in his ear that she would love to visit both making Damian smile unaware that in the Silver City his parents, aunts, Uncles and Grandfather were watching the sight with a smile.

They would not be seen for 2 days as the young couple got to know each other Fleur sent a letter to her family to inform them she had found her soul mate, that sent a shiver of fear up the Prince of Hells spine he would have to meet his soon to be in-laws silently cursing his grandfather he swore he could hear the old coot laughing in the Silver City.

After their 2 days together, the great hall had the privilege of seeing Damian Morningstar entering the Great hall with Fleur walking beside him her hand in his as he escorted her towards his Throne.

However, what annoyed a certain bearded Headmaster was a second Throne appeared next to the First just as the pair arrived allowing them both to sit down together, Fleurs favourite dish appeared before her and the two began eating completely ignoring the 3 schools staring at them in shock.

It was this small powerplay by Damián showed the 3 schools and other visiting dignitaries who was to be his Wife and mother of his Heirs it broke the hearts of many girls both students and teachers hoping that there occasional flings with the young Morningstar heir would convince him to choose them the poor misguided fools.

Up until the first task this would become very common the two champions were always together that or Damian would gift her outrageously expensive items that would make even the richest purebloods look shocked hell for one item he bought her a goblin made neckless which if rumours' were true was valued at 2 million Gold-Galleons.

But now he had another problem to worry about today he would meet Gabrielle Delacour his soon to be sister in law much to Fleurs amusement he was dreading meeting the girl he had been told about. According to her Fleur she was a little menace.

The nock at the door had him distracted as within seconds of the door opening Fleur was talked by a small silver-haired missile who began babbling a mile a minute in French demanding to know why her sister had all but vanished for the past 2 days.

"Gabi this is Damian my mate." The little girl looked at this boy who would be her brother before out of the blue gasping. "You're an Angel aren't you."

Both teenagers stood in shock how on earth did she know that seeing the two looking shocked she just smiled. "it's sort of obvious I mean your papas name is Lucifer not even Muggles call themselves that."

It didn't take long for Gabi to like Damián and give her sister approval thankfully he would not meet her parents until after the first task.

The night before the task came very quickly after that however Damian could feel that fleur was nervous about the Dragon both had known about the task simply because it was impossible to get 4 dragons into Hogwarts without him knowing considering he controlled access to the castle.

While Fleur was feeling nervous, he on the other hand was angry the fools dared bring 4 nesting dragons and were going to have the champions try and steal an egg from them if his Soul bonded was hurt in any way he would bring Hell down upon them all.

Authors note

Hey guys hope you like it

Revan Shan 2077


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Don't mess with the Prince of Hell

Day of the 1st task

Damian Morningstar had watched with joy his mate walking into the arena to face her dragon only to both her shock and that of the entire arena to see the Welsh Green slowly back away from her in fear.

But it wasn't fear of her no it was fear of who she was bonded too, you see Dragons being creatures of magic could also sense things like soul bonds and seeing as Fleur was bonded to a Divine Being it made the Dragon very wary of her.

The whole stadium was very quiet as they watched this dragon slowly backway from the French champion allowing her to pickup her golden Egg before quickly heading back into the champions tent and into the arms of her Mate.

"Well done my love that was a great I ma so proud of you." Damian said holding her tight as he felt her take a large breath of fresh air, understandable considering what she had just gone up against. "My love how why was that dragon sacred of me."

Damian was about to answer until Dumbledores voice echoed across the arena, "And now representing Hogwarts School Lord Damian Morningstar!". Hearing the cheers, he smiled at Fleur giving her a quick kiss he made his way to the arena to the cheers of the crowd.

To his shock his father, uncle and maze were there maze both worried and turned on at the sight of Damian fighting a Dragon, his father Lucifer Morningstar the Devil himself wasn't relaxing in a conjured recliner with a glass of Bourbon in his hand.

Turning his attention back to the Large Dragon he gave his signature grin. "Hello their lizard" quickly showing his hellfire eyes caused the Dragon to the shock of the arena once again back away in fear of him.

Walking towards the now unguarded nest he picked up his golden egg, turning to the dragon he gave her a mock salute before casually walking back only to stop halfway at the sounds of a scream and the voice of his Mate yelling her sisters name.

Somehow Gabby had had fallen into the arena getting the attention of the Horntail momentarily distracting it cowering in fear of Damian, seeing a much weaker target the Horntail unleashed its full fury on the Small Veela all gabby could do was close her eyes as she could hear the screams of the students staff and her family.

However, no pain came all that came was someone grabbing her and holding her close it was Damian, the whole arena watched in shock as Damian ran and jumped between the Dragons fire and the young Veela holding her in his arms shielding her from the flames.

Lucifer had jumped to his feet in shock only to be grabbed by his Brother who was struggling to hold him still so Lucifer would not reveal his true self to the Wizards, the dragon continued to breath its deadly flames for a few more seconds believing the tiny Human to be dead only to pale (if a Dragon can pale) at the sight it wasn't the tiny Human she had attacked it was the Divine one.

The Arena was completely silent even Fleur who had burst into tears seeing her love jump in front of the Flames to save her baby sister had stoped in complete shock and joy there stood Damian Morningstar completely unharmed as was her little sister who was now hiding behind Damian as he faced the Dragon.

The Prince of Hell was pissed this Dragon had gone to far the fires had burned the top half of his Burberry suit completely off his body leaving him completely topless much to the joy of many girls this was one of his favourites. "do you know what you have done you stupid Lizard you have ruined one of my favourite suits for that I should punish you however, you dared to harm my soon to be Sister-in-Law prepare for pain".

Raising his hand to the sky he yelled in Latin. "Divina retributionem a supra". From the clouds above the arena a single bolt of lightning struck the Dragon killing the creature instantly by right of conquest he claimed the dragons body and her eggs as his before picking Gabby up and walking back to the champions tent picking up his discarded egg.

Just as Damian suspected as soon as he put Gabby down, he was tackled by it all Silver haired missile that was his Mate as she thanked him over and over again for saving her sister, as soon as she pulled away, he was hugged by both her mother and father both thanking him.

"Damian Morningstar". Came a voice from behind him in a tone that made him shiver slightly as he turned to the tents entrance to see his Father and Maze before he could say anything however Lucifer pulled him into a tight embrace.

Later that day

The entire Castle population of the castle read the afternoon edition of the prophet in aww looking at the picture that had been taken by Bozo of Damian jumping in front of the fire.

**Triwizard Hero **

_By Rita Skeeter _

_Well my devoted readers it has been an amazing day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament took place our 4 Champions each had to recover a Golden Egg from a nesting Mother Dragon._

_While our first two Champions Victor Krum and Cedric Diggory preformed very well the hot topic is of our other 2 Champion couple, the beautiful Flure Delacour and Lord Damian Morningstar the Boy-Who-Lived._

_When the French champion took to the Arena we were all shocked to see her Dragon the Welsh Green step away from her in what looked like Fear allowing her to get her egg in record time many have begun to believe it is due to her Veela heritage, however when it was time for the young Lord Morningstar to take on his Dragon the Hungarian Horntail considered one of the Deadliest Dragons in Europe it too backed away from the Young Lord in Fear._

_This allowed our Champion to also collect his egg and walk back to the champions tent only to be stoped halfway by screams from behind him as young Gabrielle Delacour sister of the French Champion had somehow fallen into the Arena catching the Horntails attention._

_Everyone could only watch as the dragon unleashed torrents of Dragon Flame at the young girl only to watch as Damian Morningstar jumped between her and the Dragons fire shielding her from the fire,_

_Thankfully our brave Champion was u harmed except for his cloths of which he was wearing a Burberry Suit (a very popular muggle fashion chain) leaving him completely naked from the waist up._

_If that was not impressive enough the young Lord seemed to call down a wrath of God down on the Dragon killing the beast instantly, we have not been able to get an interview however we have been told by a Mazikeen Smith, Lord Lucifer Morningstar ( Damian's Father) that the Spell was a Morningstar family Spell developed Centuries ago._

_We can only wait for the 2__nd__ task on the 24__th__ of February 1995 until next time my Readers._

The students chatted loudly about how Damian had survived the fire believing it was family Magic it had to be after all House Morningstar was a very old Noble House even older than the Legendary Peverell Family however no one had seen him or the French Champion for that Matter as One of Damian's men told the Headmaster when he asked that Lord Lucifer had taken. Toy of them out to eat somewhere nice as a job well done.

Authors Note: hey people I know I know it's been a long time I invested most of my time into my Kassandra story I am truly sorry about that.

Until next time

Revan Shan 2077.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Balls Weddings and Festive Torment

The Yule Ball was coming up students were busy getting their dresses and Dress robes or asking people to be there partners all except Damian and his Mate they were enjoying a lovely lunch in the Great Hall.

"Damian, I have to ask you something?" Fleur asked her mate as she turned to him seeing his questioning look. "When we bonded, I saw what you did to the former Potions Master and where he is now, I have to know why?" She whispered so others could not overhear them.

Damian smiled as he thought back to Dumbledore's pet Death Eater he looked at his Mate and smiled and told her the story.

(**FLASHBACK FIRST YEAR 1991)**

Damian walked into the classroom with the students while he did not have to be in class due to his status as Lord of the Castle, however he had heard from the older years and from the student complaints that had been ignored by Albus over the years.

After Snape had read out the students names stopping and Damian's to scoff and say. "Lord Morningstar our resident Celebrity". Damian said nothing he merely stared at him and answered every question Snape fired at him correctly making Snape angrier every time.

Damian was amused as hell at this this mortal was soo petty all because his mother married James and helped Create him if this was all he did in class it was pretty pathetic to say the least, that was until Damian handed in a perfect position with his Partner a Tracy Davis of Slytherin that Snape crossed the line and attempted to use Legilimency on him.

All Snape saw in Harry's mind was Fire and armoured titans bearing the Morningstar Emblem, however he was arrogant he attempted to push forwards only for the flames to violently strike out at him and the Titans toss there giant Spears at him that he quickly pulled himself out of the boys mind before dismissing the class he did not see Damian's eyes glow Hellfire Red.

Later that night

Damian walked towards the professors classroom he had seen snape's memories he had seen him telling the dark Lord about the prophecy leading the snake faced bastard to attack his home and kill his mother and Dad James now he would show him the price for his Betrayal.

Snape was sitting at his desk when the door slammed closed making him jump up seeing the boy he hated so much. "POTTER! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW !". He yelled drawing his Wand only to pale at the Brats words.

"I know it was you Snape I know you told your Master the Prophecy that sent him against my family in a foolish attempt to gain my Mother's love". At this point Damian was looking down Snape took this chance and fire a stunner at the boy only to see two large white wings shield the boy.

"Jesus Christ" Snape gasped as Damian looked up his eyes hellfire Red and evil grin on his face. "Haha not quite but you are I am the Devil's Spawn I am Damian Morningstar the Prince of Hell".

The screams of the Potions Master echoed across the school that night he was found by the headmaster and sent to St Mungo's.

(**FLASHBACK OVER)**

Fleur couldn't help it she broke out in laughter much to the shock of the Hall it was just so out of the blue even Damian began to laugh they both laughed for a good few minutes before calming down going back to there lunch baffling the entire Hall. Damian then whispered something to her that made he freeze before smiling and kissing him with all her might he sent word to his father to come to Hogwarts with Maze.

December 25th

Night of the Yule Ball

The Great Hall was very different as a lot of Ministry staff and nobles were there all sitting in chairs facing the thrones where Damian was standing with his father and Director Bones Albus was sitting in the 4th row as the first 3 rows were reserved for family and allies something he was not to happy about he still had no real idea what was going on, until the music started.

Fleur Delacour was a site to marvel as if a goddess walked among them, her Father the French Minister of Magic walking her towards the throne it was at this point they realised that this was a wedding the Yule Ball official opening ceremony instead of the 4 champions dancing was now the wedding of 2 Champions with the other 2 as Groomsmen.

Fleur was in a beautiful Silver Dress with a tiara made of a mixture of goblin Metal and silver her bridesmaids were her little sister Gabby and much to Lucifer's amusement Maze was her other bridesmaid.

As they reached the end Damian took her hands in his before facing Director Bones ready to begin only for Albus to open his mouth. "Forgive me Director but Young Mr Morningstar is under the age of 15 and thus by law cannot be married in our world".

His response was Damian's laugh as he turned to the old fool of a headmaster. "Actually, Albus it is you see House Morningstar is an Ancient and Mythical House meaning we are older than the Ministry of Magic, hell my Family helped found the Ministry as such we are above the laws of said Government".

With that the ceremony continued as by the will of Mother-Magic they were bound together until Death part them with the ceremony complete the Dancing began as well as gifts for the happy couple who danced into the early hours of the morning before heading to his Quarters to be joined as one.

(The silver city)

Damian's grandfather aunts and uncles watched the wedding from above with smiles alongside Lily and James the latter who was grinning like a loon at his son bagging a Veela for a bride thought he kept that to himself as lily had painfully showed him an hour ago what she thought of his thought when spoken aloud.

(St Mungo's Secure Ward)

Severus Snape sat on his bed his hair cut short his skin paler than normal long gone was the former Death Eater turned Spy he was nothing more than a shell he however was happy as every year at this time he would receive a visit form the Devils Spawn that put him in here but this year nothing he had not shown up as he started to relax and enjoy this holiday.

"Hello their Traitor." Came voice from behind him that made him freeze, he turned to see Lord Lucifer Morningstar of all people in his chair with a grin on his face. "My son could not give you your Xmas present this year he is with his new Wife, however don't fret I said I would take care of hit." With that he revealed his Devil Face.

His Screams awoke everyone else in the Ward including the Auror stationed there who ran to see the man who had nearly ruined his chances of being an Auror screaming at nothing which made him smile happy to see his tormentor suffer returning to his desk to find a bag of gold with a note from Lord Lucifer for letting him in the ward, yep it was going to be a good Xmas.

(Authors Note: hey people hope you like it I have just watched season 5 part one of Lucifer and decided to release this chapter early.

Until next time

Revan Shan 2077.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Meeting the Family

Boxing Day

1994

Lords quarters

Hogwarts

Damian watched his bride laying on the couch a book in her hand given to him from his father who got it from Napoleon being French herself and a bit of a history buff anything to do with the History of France made her happy, it was this that he decided to tell her something.

"My Love how would you like to visit my Family?". He could not help but smile at her as she quickly sat up looking at him her eyes wide with shock and anticipation.

Sending word to his guards he would be of site for a while he took his wife to the balcony allowing his wings to unfurl before wrapping his arms around her waist telling her to hold on as he took flight towards the Silver City.

Palace of God

Silver City

Fleur was in complete aww at the sight she was in Heaven itself looking around she saw people of all races living in peace above she saw Angels flying across the sky until one flew down towards her and Damian.

She looked to be her own age and a bit geeky looking however glancing over to Damian she saw the smile on his face. "Damian what brings you back to the silver City and this beauty must be Fleur."

"Hello Auntie Azrael it's good to see you and yes this is my Beautiful Wife Lady Fleur Morningstar we are here to see grandfather".

Azrael smiled at this she was happy that her only Nephew had accepted the plan Father had laid for him she had no idea why her father would have a divine soul bond with a mortal even if she was a Veela, however she would soon find out as she informed them both she had been task with escorting them to the palace.

The young couple and their angel escort arrived within the firm Damian noticed that all his aunts and uncles were here and sitting there on his throne was his grandfather God himself who looked down at his only grandson and smiled seeing him and his soul mate together.

"Welcome back Damian its good to see you again, and you too Fleur welcome to the family my dear child". To the amusement of everyone Fleur could not say a word she was just so overwhelmed by meeting God himself that she froze, this however gave Damian's least favourite Uncle a chance to but in.

"well are you going to say something I'm not speak Mortal you stand before the Lord in fact bow before him". Came the snide voice of Michael twin brother of Lucifer as he walked past them and stood before god.

He could not see his nephews Eyes turn hellfire red as he moved Fleur over to Azrael and Amenadiel the other Angels and God himself could see Damian was close to exploding and went to move in only to feel their fathers will telling them no.

"Father I don't see why you waste your time with the boy he is my brother's spawn with a lowly mortal and a witch no less and now you have him bond with another mortal who's considered nothing more than a filthy half breed by mortals."

"Oh Uncle now you fucked up" was all Michael heard before he was thrown into a pillar quickly getting up he saw his nephews hellfire eyes and white wings out, unfurling his own black wings he accepted the boys challenge drawing his holy sword from his belt he would strike the unarmed brat down.

That plan was quickly dashed as his sister Remiel tossed her spear to Damian, Fleur watched in horror as her Mate battled his Uncle not that she was horrified that he was fighting she was horrified that Michael had said about her and Damian's mother.

Many believed Michael would win the fight especially after he cut Damian's spear in half however Remiel knew differently she on the odd occasion had visited Hell had witnessed Damian training with the demons particularly Mazikeen Lucifers right hand.

That was made evident when Damian used his right half of the spear to knock Michaels Sword back taking the Arch-Angel of balance and with his left struck at his uncles Face leaving a deep gash from the left side of his chin across to the top right side of his head.

He looked up from his position on the floor to he his nephews hellfire eyes glaring down at him the tip of his spear pointed right at his Neck it was at this moment god intervened. "THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!" He bellowed before talking to them in a calmer manner.

"Michael you have lost the fight now apologise to your Nephew and his wife, Damian allow your uncle to stand if you please" as he waved his hand and healed Michaels injuries.

Damian nodded tossing the now repaired spear by to his proud aunt only to quickly turn back to his uncle with a Demon forged blade in hand stoping it only inches away from his neck much to the shock of Everyone. "never insult my mother or my wife again uncle or next time your scars won't be so easily healed." With that he turned and left Fleur quickly following behind him knowing Damian needed to get away from the palace.

They never saw God smile and once again wave his hand granting Fleur a divine gift that they would it learn until they returned to that castle.

Potter home

Silver City

Harry had calmed down enough to hug his wife apologising for storming off only to hear her laugh saying she didn't care she enjoyed watching him put the stuck up Git in his place as they knocked on the door expecting to see his mother as he knew his dad James was visiting his parents the woman who opened the door was not his mother.

"Oh, Damian look how you've grown last time I saw you were were a little boy visiting Heaven for the first time now your married are you here to see your mom" the brown-haired woman asked.

"Yes, I am it's good to see you two Eve is that barrel of laughs Adam here as well" Damian asked the first human women with a roll of his eyes he really didn't like Adam. To which she just laughed telling him he wasn't here before letting the two in to the house and into the living room to see lily who was overjoyed to meet her Daughter-in-law and made them blush for the next two hours talking about when she could expect grandchildren.

After the Spanish Inquisition that was the conversation, they had with lily they made there way back to the gates to head home when Fleur asked him a very awkward question about why Michael didn't like Veela.

"Fleur Unlike most other things on earth Veela were not created by Grandfather but by Grandmother the Goddess of all Creation and she and grandfather had a falling out sometime ago".

"Damian where is your Grandmother now". The answer she god shocked her greatly. "Where Grandfather banished her to, she is in Hell.

"well then tomorrow we are going to Hell to meet her". That comment made Damian freeze he knew this was going to be awkward.

Authors note: hey people hope you like it

Until next time

Revan Shan 2077.


End file.
